


【斯哈】Now Where's My Treat?

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Series: 纯洁之死 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, teacher/student relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: 哈利不知怎么又招惹上了可怕的斯内普教授。Alternate take: 救世主玩起情趣来也非同寻常。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 纯洁之死 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662721
Kudos: 13





	【斯哈】Now Where's My Treat?

“作业，十英寸顺时针搅拌在魔药中的用途。下课！”斯内普教授用他惯有的低音量宣布道，几乎是下个瞬间，拥堵在地下教室里的学生就像空气从气球上的破洞里涌出去一样冲出了教室。哈利忙手忙脚地清理着几个容纳着粘稠物的试管，在第一堂课的前半截时他的魔药步骤错误失败了一次，斯内普那个杂种清空了他的坩埚，导致他不得不从头开始。所以现在即使他像大多数同学一样只想快点冲出阴森森的地窖、到阳光暖融融的黑湖边去，他也要先把清理工作做完。

讨厌的魔药。他皱着眉头在心里嘟囔，把沾到油滑物体的手指送到龙头底下冲洗。突然间，他感到什么东西蹭了蹭他的屁股。“啊！”他惊叫起来，迅速地转过身，一头撞进一个黑黢黢的温暖而结实的东西。

“波特！”斯内普教授不耐烦的咆哮声在头顶上响起，哈利吓的倒退一步，差点整个人摔倒在流理台上。他的双手下意识地想要抓住什么来保持平衡，但一只熟悉的大手一把拎起了他胸口的衬衫，让他稳住了自己。他惊魂未定地抬起头，看着斯内普阴沉的脸。“你以为自己在干什么？”他的魔药教授毫不客气地质问道，气息喷在哈利的脸上，同时拉住他前襟的那只手猛地晃了一下——哈利咽了咽口水。绝对不是说他在害怕。

“我问了你一个问题，波特。回答。”斯内普冷酷地说，同时如同丢下一只弗洛伯毛虫一般松开了他拎着哈利的手。哈利猛地惊醒过来说：“我在——呃——清理试管？”他的右手在身后急切地摸索了几下，却怎么也没能找到那几只该死的试管。

斯内普“嗤”了一声。“愚蠢的借口，波特先生。”他的嘴唇自然而然地卷起一个嘲讽的笑容，让哈利又忍不住咽了咽口水——这次是真的与恐惧无关了。“脱（Strip）。”他简短地命令道，向后退开一步，拉开了两人不断升温的身体之间的距离。

哈利眨了眨眼睛。“什么？这儿？”他吃惊地来回看了看阴冷潮湿的教室，下个瞬间因为领带猛地被斯内普牵起而被迫向前跌去。一只大手扶在他的腰间帮他站稳，斯内普那个该死的杂种冷酷地说道：“现在。这儿。你需要好好上一堂课了，波特先生。或许我能想办法——”另一只手抚上哈利的面庞，他小声呻吟着靠进那冰冷的爱抚，一根粗糙而有力的拇指来回摩擦着他的嘴唇。他张开一条缝，半心半意地期待着斯内普会将指节推进来，然而下一刻整只手都离开了他的脸颊。他不满地呻吟，斯内普低笑起来。“或许我能想办法好好调教一下你的嘴。毕竟，一个这么柔软又甜蜜的小东西应该用来包在配得上它的东西的周围，而不是用来反抗你的主人，不是吗？”

哈利颤抖起来，仰起头低声呻吟，嘴唇急切地捕捉他的教授下流的双唇。斯内普在浅吻中低笑着，在哈利的舌头推过来想要加深这个吻之前移开了。“乖男孩。”他说，用手背拍了拍哈利的脸。“把长袍脱掉，到我的桌子前面来。”

哈利急切地剥掉自己的长袍丢在一旁，实际上，他热的想把衬衫也脱掉，但他的教授并没有让他这样做。他走到教室的另一端；斯内普教授的办公桌就在教室的最前面、讲台的另一边，与水槽相对。他急切地走到他的教授敞开的双腿间，胸膛贴着胸膛，裹在裤子里的半勃起急促地顶进斯内普的大腿。

“跪下，抚慰你自己，但在我给你准许之前不准高潮。”斯内普命令道，一只大手隔着黑色的裤子抚摸着他自己的勃起；哈利光是看着那个就快要射了。他快乐地服从着，退开一步跪在斯内普面前解开了牛仔裤的拉链，把内裤拉下来露出自己的勃起。因为有着不准高潮的禁令存在，他没有像往常在宿舍里那样迅速地撸动将自己推过顶点，而是先把玩起了自己的双球——就用他知道斯内普最喜欢的那种方式。他仰起头轻声呻吟，投给自己的教授一个挑衅的眼神。

一手轻轻按揉着囊袋，哈利把另一只手送到嘴里舔湿，以方便接下来的行为。他用湿润地手指沿着阴茎底面突出的血管摩挲，从上到下，再从下到上，最后用指甲轻轻扣弄顶端的小眼。他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，假装没有注意到斯内普足以在自己身上烧出几个洞来的灼热眼神，继续玩弄着最敏感的头部。指甲轻轻嵌入柔软的皮肤，疼痛立刻卷着快感袭来，让他嘶嘶出声。

“够了。”斯内普说道，穿着黑色尖头皮鞋的脚踩在哈利的手上，轻轻施加压力。“解开我的拉链，你知道该干什么。”

哈利眨了眨眼，踌躇了一会儿，还是决定不要挑战斯内普的耐心——尽管效果极其美味。他膝行到斯内普眼前，直到鼻尖几乎蹭到斯内普胯下的鼓起才停下来。他用鼻尖沿着拉链轻蹭，舌头隔着一层布料舔舐着下方的肉体，深深吸进熟悉的麝香味。直到斯内普教授伸手抓住他脑后的乱发，他才拉开拉链，轻车熟路地伸进内裤里握住他教授的勃起。他握着茎身，将被前液沾湿的头部送到柔软湿润的嘴唇上磨蹭；斯内普的手鼓励般在他的头发里收紧，哈利深深吸进一口气，张开嘴将顶端送了进去。他在一半左右时停了下来，感受着头部顶在他的喉咙口，激起一阵又一阵的吞咽。没有急着继续深喉，他缩紧了口腔里的空间，双颊向下凹陷，舌头也开始挑逗底面的血管。

斯内普呻吟出声，拇指磨蹭着他的太阳穴。“小骚货，”他低声说，大腿在哈利的颊侧绷紧。“你最擅长的就是这个，是不是？嗯……做你最讨厌的教授的小荡妇。谁能想得到格兰芬多的明星找球手最渴望为斯莱特林的院长张开大腿呢？”哈利的喉咙颤抖起来，泪水几乎要涌出他的眼眶，一半是因为逐渐探进他喉咙里的器官，另一半则是斯内普那个老饭桶毫不留情的侮辱。他努力地放松喉部的肌肉，手指掐进斯内普结实的臀部，努力想稳住对方逐渐变大幅度的动作。“我知道你最想要什么，哈利，而且只有我知道。”斯内普的手放在他颤抖的喉部，让他抬起头来，好让阴茎再往里顶进一些。泪水冲出了哈利的眼角，被斯内普伸手抹掉。“哦好梅林。”斯内普呻吟着，臀部有节奏地向前顶。哈利紧闭着双眼，感受着阴茎的头部一路下到他的喉咙最底部，鼻尖则顶进了小腹紧实的肌肉。他不受控制地干呕起来，脆弱的喉咙夹住斯内普肿胀的阴茎吞咽，不适的异物感让他忍不住想要撤回来。唾液从嘴角涌出，一路垂到交叠的大腿上。

斯内普又往里挺了挺，几乎要让哈利窒息。他挣扎的幅度开始扩大；斯内普一手按住他的后脑勺，另一只手飞快地伸出手扯起了哈利的领带。哈利整个人的呼吸都一滞，那条今天早晨躲在盥洗室里时被年长者调整好的织物在他的喉咙处勒紧，缓慢而残忍地阻断了他呼吸的渠道。哈利惊惶地张大嘴，想要尖叫出声，但他的阁下温柔地抚摸着他的头发，在他的头顶安慰着：“放松，哈利，放松下来享受这种感觉……对。都交给我，哈利，把一切都交给我，把你自己交给我。好孩子，就是这样。”他的话语和梳理着哈利头发的手是那样温柔，几乎骗得哈利忘记了抓着他的领带不断收紧的手。脆弱的喉咙仍在不断受到压迫，他内部的软肉绞紧了入侵的东西，哈利难受的扭头呻吟，喉咙里的震动让斯内普发出一声咒骂。哈利哭咽着用鼻腔拼命呼吸，但空气似乎无法连通他的肺部，他眼前的画面的边缘开始逐渐崩塌，黑色的细碎雪花在视野中漫延，似乎下个瞬间就可以占领他的整个视野……

但他没有。在那极具紧绷的一瞬间——在他无法决定是要放开手还是抗拒下去的一时间——空气忽然涌进了他的肺部。他贪婪地呼吸，直到肺部开始刺痛。斯内普的手一刻也没有离开过他的后颈，不住地安抚着、揉捏着。斯内普缓缓地将他的阴茎抽了出去，修长而冰冷的手指按揉着哈利的喉咙。

等到哈利从最巅峰处跌下来，回到倦怠的低谷时，他发现自己是被施加在脸颊上的力道唤醒的。他在拍击的力道下猛然回神，眨了眨双眼。脸颊上有泪痕和唾液干涸的感觉，还有一种新的冰凉的粘稠。他刚要转头，正好迎上下一次拍击。哈利困惑地眨了眨眼，发现斯内普正握着他勃起的底端，前液从被唾液润滑过的肉体的顶端滴落。

“什……？”哈利张开嘴虚弱地问。斯内普露出一个邪恶的笑容，握住自己阴茎的手动了一下。脸颊被硬挺而又柔软的顶端拍击，哈利皱着眉头，斯内普……用他的阴茎抽了他一下？

“Cock slapping，波特先生。”那个油腻腻的老混球嗤笑着露出参差不齐的齿列，轻车熟路地移到哈利的右颊施与同等的力道。

哈利皱着眉躲了躲。“我不觉得我喜欢这个。”他用手指蹭掉脸上开始变干的液体，补充道，“我也不觉得我会喜欢这个。”

“我可以向你保证，波特先生。”斯内普忽然收紧手指掐住哈利的脖子，然后飞快地松开，“你的喜好是这个世界上我最不关心的东西。”

“哦？是吗？”哈利扬了扬眉毛，把手指送进嘴里，发出下流的吸吮声音。“我本来还想告诉你，刚刚那个……你对我的领带做的那个。”他胡乱地挥挥手，以此来代替那个他不知道名字的名词。“我想我们以后可以再试一次。或者两次。”他用一个（他希望是）作秀的纯洁表情对斯内普眨了眨眼。

后者挑起眉。“我想我们可以借一步说话。”他拉起哈利，朝地窖深处走去。


End file.
